One in the Same
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Albus has an online boyfriend. And he fantasizes about the hot, neighborhood jogger.


**Written for:**

 **Gift Tag (for Shay)**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
AU - Online Dating!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Scenario - I was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighborhood but got distracted and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance

 **One in the Same**

xXx

"Albus has a boyfriend," Lily taunted.

Albus glared at his sister. "He is _not_ my boyfriend. We just talk online."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I might be thirteen, but I'm not stupid."

Albus grabbed his pillow and threw it at her. Lily, laughing madly, ran out of the room.

Albus sighed and returned his attention to his computer screen, fingers poised to type his response.

Scorpius _wasn't_ his boyfriend. They just talked online every day. They never met in person. They hadn't even exchanged pictures.

Just because he had more fun talking to Scorpius online than hanging out with any guy in person didn't mean anything. It really didn't.

 _Sorry it took me so long to respond. My sister was teasing me again._

Scorpius' response came quickly. _About what?_

Albus blushed even though there was no one around to see him. _She keeps saying you're my boyfriend._

 _I always thought we were dating I wrong?_

Albus' heart raced. _You weren't. I just didn't want to be presumptuous. So, I do have a boyfriend. Good to know._

Scorpius sent a simple emoji. The symbol for kiss. Scorpius just hoped they'd share a real kiss one day.

X

Albus stared out of the window. He was waiting for Scorpius to come online, but there was some nice eye candy to devour in the meantime

It was the hot jogger. Albus had seen him before, but they never talked. He had blond hair and grey eyes. A beautiful face and lean muscles. He made Albus' mouth water.

Maybe he should feel guilty about his eyes straying, but he had never even _seen_ a picture of Scorpius. All he had was his fantasies. And in his fantasy, Scorpius was the jogger.

Albus watched the jogger's long strides as he passed the house. He admired the firm arse. It was so very nice.

He closed his eyes, daydreaming about that body pressed against his.

He wasn't sure how long he was lost in the daydream, but his computer pinged, alerting him to a message.

Albus forgot about the jogger, turning his attention to Scorpius.

 _You there?_

 _Always. How was your day?_

 _Okay, but it's better now that I'm talking to you._

 _Scorp, you say the sweetest things._

X

Albus was on his way to the University library to work on a research paper. Normally, he'd just use internet research, but one of the rules his professor set was there had to be at least one non-internet source. Hence, why he was dragging himself to the library.

He should have been paying attention to the road. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the hot jogger. He was just so gorgeous.

So, since Albus kept looking at his walking wet dream instead of the road, a crash and nothing but chaos.

X

His eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry, and his eyes hurt. "Whaa?" he said, his mind foggy.

A face appeared in his vision. "Are you okay?"

His mind blanked for a moment about why this person was so familiar, but then he remembered. The only word he could utter was "Hot."

"You're hot?" the blond asked.

"Hot jogger," Albus finally managed to get out.

"Well, I'm flattered, and if you weren't in the hospital, _and_ if I didn't have an online boyfriend, I'd totally be jumping on you."

A doctor walked in. "Ahh, you're up. I see you met your Good Samaritan here. He's the one that called the ambulance when you got into your car accident. Your emergency contact, Harry Potter, was contacted, but there wasn't an answer. We'll keep trying of course."

Albus' head began to clear. "My dad's on a business trip. If I'm not in danger, there's no reason to worry him.

The doctor nodded. "Understood." She checked his vitals. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water?" Albus asked hopefully.

"It will be a few minutes, but you'll get it."

Albus found himself staring at the jogger. He remembered what the man said about having an online boyfriend. It was something they had in common. "I have an online boyfriend too. We've been talking for a little over a year."

The man tilted his head. "Really? Me and my boyfriend too."

"That's...a coincidence."

"Maybe too big of a coincidence. I'm Scorpius."

That wasn't that common of a name. "I'm Albus."

"Wow, I wanted to meet you, but I didn't think it would be like this."

Albus blushed. "I used to imagine the hot, neighborhood jogger was my online boyfriend. Who knew it wasn't just a fantasy."

Scorpius sat on the bed, their hands almost touching. "Let's talk. It will be nice not having to type everything."

Albus couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Lily would never let him live this down.

xXx

(word count: 796)


End file.
